By My Eyes
by Silent-Himitsu
Summary: Sasuke is grown up, still chasing that lingering and fading hope his clan will see him for him. What happens when that hope is shattered and Sasuke is broken? "I'm sorry.." and he crumbled... Non-Uchiha-Massacre
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Himitsu-chan doesn't own Naruto characters. The plot is her own._

_And Himitsu-chan hopes you can enjoy the oneshot!_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Father was sitting across from me, my mother was beside him as well, while my brother stood behind them. They were waiting for my answer. Slowly I allow my dark eyes to wander towards their's, meeting the expectant gazes of my parents and the knowing look in my older brother's equally mysterious eyes.

I felt a sharp jolt of pain hit my heart as I looked at them. The perfect family, was being shoved in my face. I was so like them, I was a member of that family. I _am _a member of that family and yet as I watch I could not see where I belonged in that image. Apparently, my eyes had shown the slightest hint of my emotions for my brother furrowed his brow in scrutiny.

My father's voice cut through, silent expectations were there in his voice,

"Well, Sasuke?"

My mind instantly reeled in pain, I knew the second I agreed I would lose all hope of ever salvaging my brutally abused mind. And yet still, I could not find the strength to refuse his demand to become his confidential informant from within the government of the city I grew up in and love. I was a fresh ANBU Captain twenty-two year old. Twenty-two because back then I had forced myself to excel in my grades even as a naturally brilliant boy allowing the school to put me ahead a few more grades.

My brother however still had me flat out beat, for even as only five years my senior, he had already been running the family business for 4 years, the years prior to that, he had been an agent in a special unit of ANBU.

I would never be able to reach that level of brilliance, no matter how hard I tried. He is a natural-born genius, I am a child who will never reach the light just beyond him.

My father would never see me as Sasuke, forever I would remain the little child that was no more than a bother, and now a pawn.

My dark eyes grew darker at this thought, slowly I allow my eyes to reveal my true self.

My pale lips parted, my façade crumbled as I broke for the first time in a total of 14 years.

"I can't, Uchiha-sama. Because I don't know anymore."

The cool and collected man I had been masquerading as vanished as the serious look on my face, dissolved to a dazed expression of exhaustion, confusion and pain.

The man I was as a handsome, young figure, seemed to dissipate to a child who was far more matured beyond his age. I felt tears gathering in my eyes, however I made no move to stop them from forming or falling. I smiled slowly, a soft accepting smile of defeat. I pulled myself up refusing to look at the people I called my family, Standing, I hung my head and turned away leaving the room sluggishly. I paused at the door,

"I'm Sorry…"

My crumbling walls collapsed completely as I swiftly flung the door open and took off. My coat was flapping in the wind I made as I ran from everything, my chest was constricting as my heart continued to break while I tried so hard to salvage and piece myself together desperately. The dark halls of the house that had stopped being a home wasn't helping me as I remembered the memories that occurred in the halls of this house.

I hardly realized that I was about to run off the steps of the hall leading to the living room until I was stumbling into the furniture. My ragged breathing was painful as I steadily lost control of myself and just let the flames of bittersweet pain engulf me. I was curled in a mess on the tatami floor boards of the room. Suddenly there was a painful scream, one filled with such agony and hurt, it seemed to freeze everything in place. I realized vaguely that the haunting sound had come from me, as I continued to give into the pain, unable to fight it any longer.

Relatives came running, as everyone I had known since birth stood in stunned silence, horrified by the way I was acting. I saw blurry figures through my tears and my heart gave a such an agonizing squeeze, I could do nothing but give in. My resolve had crumbled ages ago, I was broken and suffering. I felt hands and heard a faint voice like my mother's. But it faded in seconds as the waves of hurt washed over me. My hands flew to my heart, clawing at my flesh, anything to make it stop.

Momentarily it was clear, and I said the only thing that could break everything I had surrounded myself with. My ragged voice gasped out painfully,

"Help me…"

And with that I voluntarily flung myself into the dark abyss that was now my shattered mind.

I knew that no matter what happens, my family would never see by my eyes. They would never understand why, for they have always been the one handing out these expectations only one like my prodigious brother could reach and surpass. By my cursed eyes, I would suffer because of everything I have done and been expected to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that is my FIRST fic ever by myself.

*parties* This is a oneshot in case you haven't noticed but It might continue if I am persuaded ^_~ *wink wink hint hint*

So please help me and grace me with your lovely reviews :D  
With much pleading,

Silent-Himitsu a.k.a Shiroi

Much thanks to my beloved friend and FIRST reviewer, **Tokashi Yamatatsu**! I love you very very much ^_^

I might change the status and make multiple views from different family members of the Main Uchiha Family, so I'll let that simmer in my head till I think of something, My deadline should be October 30 Tokashi-chan!

With much sibling-like affection,

Shiroi 3

P.S. PEOPLE READ TOKASHI-CHAN'S FICS PLEASE! THEY ARE VERY VERY INTERESTING :D and wonderous-ful :3


	2. Additional Part 1

IT'S HERE~ Part one of the continue :P So this is a weirder direction than I thought... but that's why it's more than one part :P hehehe So Enjoy?

* * *

It hurts.

That was all I could vaguely gather as I slowly became aware of myself. There was something hissing to my right and beeping to my left. I felt cold and sore all over. And where ever they had put me was blindingly bright.

I open my eyes and squint, trying to put into focus the things around me. I realize there is an oxygen mask over my face and a heart monitor to my left, beeping away to the speed of my heart rate. I wonder if this is the hospital or not, it's strangely quiet. But as I try to reach up, something tightens around my wrists. So I try to sit up, only to find myself equally restrained.

What the hell was going on?

I thrashed automatically, instinctively gathering my chakra to help me, only to treated to a sharp jolt from my restraints. I registered that these were a special type of chakra restraint and I had just notified whom ever the creator was that I was awake. Soon enough, and surely enough, a sharp rap on the door declared the entrance of the one who restrained me.

Squinting in that direction, the door opened to reveal to me a very familiar face.

"Itachi?" I heard myself voice hoarsely, "What are you-" He cut me off with a slight arch of his eyebrow, "What happened to "Nii-chan~ Nii-chaaaan~"? Has my hard headed otouto lost his love for his aniki?" A soft smile graced his features as he took in my worn out and utterly befuddled expression. He undid my restraints and sat me up, letting me pull the oxygen mask off as he poured a glass of water for me. "Did I creep you out?" I only eyed him with a sarcastic expression.

"Aniki, you were the one who put the restraints on me?" Itachi's onyx eyes drifted to the floor as he got up, "Hold on." He made a few hand signs and sat down again, "I've secured the room. Yes, I put the restraints on you," I began to form a question, but was silenced with a stare, "Because I didn't want them to find you awake first, and if they did, I didn't want you letting them have it." My brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?" Itachi's expression changed and he sighed, hesitating to tell me what had really occurred.

"Do you remember what happened?" I tried.

* * *

_"I'm Sorry…"_

_My crumbling walls collapsed completely as I swiftly flung the door open and took off. My coat was flapping in the wind I made as I ran from everything, my chest was constricting as my heart continued to break while I tried so hard to salvage and piece myself together desperately. The dark halls of the house that had stopped being a home wasn't helping me as I remembered the memories that occurred in the halls of this house._

_I hardly realized that I was about to run off the steps of the hall leading to the living room until I was stumbling into the furniture. My ragged breathing was painful as I steadily lost control of myself and just let the flames of bittersweet pain engulf me. I was curled in a mess on the tatami floor boards of the room. Suddenly there was a painful scream, one filled with such agony and hurt, it seemed to freeze everything in place. I realized vaguely that the haunting sound had come from me, as I continued to give into the pain, unable to fight it any longer._

_Relatives came running, as everyone I had known since birth stood in stunned silence, horrified by the way I was acting. I saw blurry figures through my tears and my heart gave a such an agonizing squeeze, I could do nothing but give in. My resolve had crumbled ages ago, I was broken and suffering. I felt hands and heard a faint voice like my mother's. But it faded in seconds as the waves of hurt washed over me. My hands flew to my heart, clawing at my flesh, anything to make it stop._

_Momentarily it was clear, and I said the only thing that could break everything I had surrounded myself with. My ragged voice gasped out painfully,_

_"Help me…"_

* * *

"A little bit. I collapsed. Why?"

"You collapsed in front of the entire clan, otouto. Everyone saw. Otou-san had you evaluated while you were out." I jolted at the revelation, "And?" I asked tentatively. Itachi's gaze refused to meet mine as he revealed why he restrained me. "He's declared you an invalid, and that you will no longer play an active part in the clan." He glanced at me quickly.

I found myself only able to smile stupidly. "So he's basically disowned me without it down on paper?" My dear brother could only look at me with a worried expression. "Otouto..." Tears formed and slid down as I continued to laugh, "Don't call me that anymore, Itachi. I'm not an Uchiha now." He looked wounded at those words as I continued to loose it, "I'm invalid? What'd he find in my head? Huh? That every single fricken time I do something, I'm just third rate and he still loves you best? That I'm sick in the head from being around him? That I can't even look at someone with out thinking they wished I would die because I wasn't worth the god-da-"

Itachi immediately pulled me into his arms, ending my rant and sending me into another fit of maniacal laughter. "Sasuke...stop. Stop hurting yourself. Listen to me." I listened, worn out and defeated. "I'm tired of this, Nii-chan." Itachi sighed, "I know. I am too." I scoffed, "But I have nothing left." He looked at me sadly, "You _do_ have something left, Sasuke. I want you to get away from here for a while. I've managed to find you a long term mission that Hokage-sama is willing to put you on. She'll arrange it so that you have your friends with you. Just get away from the clan for a while. I'll try to patch things up with you an-"

"Don't." I interjected, not even looking at him. "I don't want anything with him. I'll go on the mission. Just help me find a way to never see him again." Aniki started up again. "Sasuke." "Please, Aniki." I sighed and dispelled his seal. "I want to move out too. As soon as I get out of here."

* * *

I stepped out of the clinic with all the curious stares from the other Uchiha who had heard of my "incident". Father stood out there before me, waiting. "Sasuke. I believe I should tell you that I am removing you from ac-" I interrupted with a cold gaze, "My place as your son. I've heard. I would also like to inform you that I've decided to leave. I'm going to go pack now." Fugaku could only stare in shock as I turned away and headed toward what used to be a home.

I stepped into house, slipping off my shoes as my mother popped her head out. "Sasuke! Are you-" "Excuse me, Uchiha-sama." She recoiled at my interjection in hurt confusion. I slipped past her in that moment and down the halls to my room. I pulled out my packs and began to go through my things, keeping some and leaving the rest.

Mikoto stood in the doorway, a confused but worried expression on her face, "Do you have a mission already? It's too soon for you too go out and about." I picked up my uniforms and began to cut the threads that kept the clan emblem in place. "What are you doing?!" she cried out in horror. "I'm leaving."

She held the half removed emblem and jacket close as she gave me a desperate plea, "Don't do this, Sasuke." I removed a few more this time with sheer force, tearing the uchihwa fan from the vests and shirts before I threw them into the bag laying on the bed. She was weeping as I finished, and began packing my various ninja tools.

I was done with gathering the things I needed, and just as I put my photo of Team 7 in and zipped my bag, Fugaku came in. Mother stood crying softly in a corner, as my father trembled with rage. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" He bellowed, grabbing me as I sealed my things into a scroll for easier and less conspicuous transport.

I snapped. I whirled on him, giving into my instincts. I had him knocked down and held him by the throat with my sheathed katana in seconds. I felt angry as I held him firmly in place and noticed his shock. Before I could stop myself, a hateful sneer had replaced my cold expression.

"What? Didn't think _your invalid son_ was capable of this?" I eyed the sheath's decorative uchihwa emblem in disgust. I backed up from him with my sword in hand. And as he got up, he noticed my unusual focus on the sheath's design. Mikoto also noticed and the instant I drew my sword, she knew. She cried, "No! Don't! Sasuke! Please..." Trailing off as I had already swung with a chakra flamed stroke, shearing off the entire design with ease.

Fugaku stood still, eyes completely focused on the lacquered fragment of wood laying on the tatami. My mother's hands were over her mouth as she sobbed hard, begging silently for me to tell her I was only playing a cruel joke.

I covered my sword and dispelled my summon. I picked up my newly de-emblemed jacket and left. Calling out an emotionless and technically polite "Sorry for the intrusion." as I walked out.

* * *

I couldn't help feeling numb as I wove my way through Konoha to the new place I would now call home. The apartment was already furnished, thanks to a short shopping trip "I" had taken earlier, via clone. I stepped into the apartment and unpacked. Cold and emotionless. Maybe I should call up the Dobe.

* * *

**REVIEW! cus you know that i know you read this.**

**reviews make me update~**

**With a tired smile and knowing expression, **

**Shiroi/ Silent-Himitsu**


	3. Additional Part 2

**Whooo~~~ it's been a while. Himitsu here~ part 2 of the additional~ hehehe enjoy enjoy~**

* * *

He sat there thinking back to the cold gaze in those dark eyes when Sasuke interrupted him in the middle of his announcement and the painful and angrily contorted expression Sasuke had when Fugaku had been pinned on the ground.

"What happened... to him?"

At this his wife let out an angry sob. "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?" Her gentle midnight eyes now blazing with a pained rage, "YOU DESTROYED MY SON! YOU PUSHED MY SON TO HIS LIMIT, FUGAKU. YOU TORE YOUR OWN FAMILY APART WITH YOUR STUPID EGO. YOUR STUPID PRIDE. YOUR- YOUR PLAIN STUPIDITY!" Mikoto's rage faded slowly and she sank back with a shaky breath, another set of hot tears flowing down her pale cheeks from her closed eyes. She whispered softly, "Twenty two years, Fugaku. He's spent TWENTY TWO years chasing after his genius brother in an effort to please you and get you to approve of him." She took a shaky breath, "Fugaku. He's reached the end of the line. That's what happened."

Fugaku spun to look at his wife in surprise. She sat in resignation, holding the broken seam of the jacket and emblem. Fugaku processed her words carefully, thinking back to the times he spent with his younger son. He quickly realized that the number of times he spent any quality time with his son was sparingly little. He could count all the times on one hand.

* * *

_A tiny Sasuke chased after his father with a delighted expression, "Tou-san! Tou-san!". Fugaku turned to eye his youngest with a blank expression, vaguely interested in what he was wanted for. "Tou-san! Are you not busy right now?" Sasuke's innocent eyes plead for his father to be free for a moment. "Hai. What is it?" A bright smile met Fugaku's eyes, "Tou-san, I can hit the targets on the posts now! Just like Aniki!" His gaze followed the small appendage pointing in the direction of the three posts in the yard. They had indeed hit their marks. "Good. Keep improving like that." Fugaku turned as the small four year old's expression faltered in vague disappointment at the lack of change in his father's expression. "Hai, Tou-san."_

* * *

_A chibi Sasuke hung onto Itachi's back with a small smile, eyes glittering with the innocent joy of being with his beloved Aniki. Fugaku, dressed in his ninja garb, stood at the gate silently, arms crossed over his chest. He eyed Itachi fiercely. "You're late. What were you doing? I need to talk to you about your mission tomorrow. Come." Both of his sons followed quietly, Sasuke trailing after the two of them with a hesitant expression. When the three of them were in the house, seated on the tatami in the office, Fugaku spoke. "I'm going to join you on your mission tomorrow, Itachi. It's vital that it goes well. It could be the key to you entering ANBU and for the Uchiha to-" Itachi cut him off. "Sorry, Chichiu. I won't be able to take this mission." Fugaku frowned. "Are you crazy?!"_

_His eldest smiled at him, "Tomorrow I've got to attend Sasuke's academy entrance ceremony. A relative is required to attend. You got the notice, right, Chichiu?" Fugaku jolted slightly, he had forgotten. "Fine, I'll attend the ceremony." He cast a glance at his youngest, Sasuke's head hung low in slight dejection, eyes cast down as he bit his lip._

* * *

_Fugaku stood in the audience filled with parents of fellow attendees, bored and irritated by having to come. He blinked slowly to help time pass a little faster, noticing the slight turn of Sasuke's head. His son had cast a wayward glance to him and must have caught Fugaku's bored expression. But that didn't matter._

_When the speech ended, Sasuke trailed after Fugaku as a few of the teachers came to chat. "Ah! Your second son is attending now? Well, we haven't had a genius in a while! I'm sure he'll be a bright student like his brother!" Fugaku gave a polite smile, glancing at Sasuke as he answered, "Of course. He has to become a great shinobi like his brother." He failed to see the dampened expression on the boy's face as he gave an obedient "hai"._

* * *

_Sasuke sat nervously before his father as he looked through his perfect report card. Slowly, Fugaku looked up. "Keep this up and you'll be like your brother in no time." Fugaku got up and left, leaving the boy with a disappointed expression behind the dark locks of hair._

* * *

_Fugaku stopped as he saw Sasuke standing in the hall looking off into space. Sasuke noticed him quickly and immediately greeted him. "Ohayogozaimasu, Tou-san." Fugaku grunted softly, "Ah. Ohayo." They both stood awkwardly, the younger nervous and apprehensive, the older contemplative. "So how is the Academy going?" Sasuke blinked in surprise at his father's sudden interest before smiling slightly. "Classes are boring, probably because I'm always coming in first now." Fugaku looked the chibi over. "Come, I think it's time you got to learn the Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Sasuke's eyes brightened even more. "Hai!"_

_"The Uchiha clan only sees one as an adult when they can do a complete Katon jutsu." Fugaku blew a large fireball above the lake, leaving Sasuke's mouth agape in awe. "This is basic Uchiha ninjutsu. These use the seals I taught you before, gather the chakra from mouth to chest and blow it out. Try it." Sasuke leaped at the chance. Only to manage a melon sized flame. Fugaku sighed, "Just as I thought, you aren't anything like your brother. Maybe it's still too early for you. " He turned away, leaving his son behind on the small pier with a disheartened expression._

* * *

Fugaku remembered that Sasuke had managed the Goukakyuu in a week, but even then, he had hardly acknowledged his son's efforts. He sat contemplating.

The defeated glaze over the obsidian orbs Sasuke had when he made his request flashed into his mind. The bitter scream that left Sasuke's lips not too long ago as he crumpled in the living room echoed in his mind. The way Sasuke's face twisted in pain and desperation as he had whispered those words before he passed out. The reason his son had turned into a writhing screaming mess on the living room floor, was it due to the lack of Fugaku's affection?

Did he cause Sasuke's pain?

Fugaku looked at the fragment again. Slowly, a sick sensation arose from his stomach. He pushed his son to the edge. And walked all over the broken pieces.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I KNOW YOU READ THIS! :P show me some love? I'll get a little faster on the next one if you do~**


	4. Additional Part 3

Mikoto shuddered as she gathered herself together. She was one of the Uchiha's strongest kunoichi, damn it! She fisted her hand in the jacket she had been clinging to for the past few hours. She glanced at Fugaku, who had been sitting dumbfounded for a while since she had lashed out and revealed to him the truth behind her son's hurt.

Mikoto looked at the emblem that clung pitifully onto the jacket by the last five or six stitches. She could still see the smile on Sasuke's face as they had sat side by side, sewing each emblem onto his new jackets. He had been so proud, a few cuts on his hands, a small graze on his cheek and a few sore muscles, the small price he paid to join the elite of the elite.

* * *

_"Maa maa. Kaa-chan." Mikoto couldn't help smiling as her twenty one, soon to be twenty two, year old son reverted back to his childhood ways of getting his mother's attention in his excitement. "Nani?" Sasuke was holding up a camera with with a crooked smile, mischief glittering in his warm dark eyes. "Let's take a commemoration photo." _

* * *

And that was how the photo of Sasuke draped over her shoulder with a grin ended up on his bedside table. _  
_

She stood up, catching her husband's attention. Blinking away the heat that rose behind her eyes, she folded and placed the garment in her hands onto the dresser. "Fugaku, I'm going to order dinner today. I assume you will want your usual." And just like that, Mikoto squared her shoulders and walked out of the room, as if everything was normal.

Her heart still stung, raw from the cut of the unfeeling words Sasuke had spoken upon reentering the house, but she also knew. Her son was strong. He would find his way back. She would wait. She would wait for her Sasuke to find his way back to her. This was the least she could do as his mother.

* * *

She walked out of the house, cleaned up neatly and all prepared for her confrontation with the world outside. No one could tell that the clan matriarch had been anything but peaceful in the last week. Mikoto's mild expression and elegance gave nothing away. She walked into the clan's restaurant and confectionery shop, letting the warmth of the store seep into her.

"Mikoto-sama!" Uruchi called. Mikoto faced her with a smile, quickly catching the hesitant question in Uruchi's eyes. "I wanted to order out tonight. For four as usual. But three for me to pick up later and one for now in a box. " Uruchi nodded slowly, "Alright. But..what happened with Sasuke-kun? He walked ou-" "It's alright. He's taking a short break else where. Could you put in two orders of dango as well?"

* * *

_"Aniki! Kaa-chan! Haiyaku!" _

_A smile tugged at her lips as she watched Sasuke dance impatiently in front of Uruchi's confectionery display. "Haihai~" Itachi was walking beside her, also just as eager to select their treats for tonight, but he hid his impatience better than his little brother. Upon the arrival of his mother and brother, Sasuke darted in, Itachi walking calmly in right after him._

_The boxed dinner and boxes of dango dangled in the bag Itachi held. Sasuke was hopping ahead of them, popping candy Uruchi had handed to him as a treat into his mouth with a smile. "Sasuke~ don't eat too much candy or you won't be able to finish your dinner!" _

_He turned to face her with a giggle. "Maa~ Kaa-chan! I'm not eating THAT much! I'll be able to finish my dinner too!" _

* * *

In the end, he had been too full for dango by the time dinner came to a close. Mikoto smiled at Uruchi as she took the bags of food. One with a boxed dinner and dango. And a second with dango.

It was time Mikoto took some drastic measures to protect her sons.

Soon, she was walking in through the doors of the Police Head Quarters. Shisui looked up as he walked into the lobby from one of the many halls.

"Auntie! What brings you here?"

She smiled sweetly, remembering her son's best friend and cousin. "Shisui-kun! I'm just here to look for Itachi. Do you know where he is? I have some dango for him, feel free to have some of it."

He grinned back at her in return, "Arigato, Auntie. I was just going to head over to where 'Tachi is. I'll bring you there."

* * *

Shisui opened one of the many doors that were in the hall, sticking his head in and yelling "Itachi! Mikoto-san's here!" to Itachi's frustrated frown.

"Shisui, stop yelling in a closed room that contains no other but me. I've got a headache already." Sighing as he rubbed his temple, Itachi welcomed his mother in, "Kaa-san, what brings you here?"

She smiled and put her bags on the table. "I wanted to ask you somethings that's all. But I can wait a bit." She motioned to her son, raising her hands."Come here, Itachi." Itachi complied to her wish and walked over, tilting his head forward so his mother could reach his face.

Itachi closed his eyes upon realizing his mother's intentions, relaxing at the familiar minstrations. Her fingers worked gently on his scalp, light bits of her chakra trickling into him to ease the pulsing in his head.

As the last of his headache faded, he smiled at Mikoto. "Arigato, Kaa-chan. What did you want me for?" She giggled softly, glad that she had a son that would comply to her wishes.

"Well, first I got you some dango, that you need to share with Shisui because he kindly led me here." Shisui grinned at that and Mikoto continued, "And second is I need you to do something for me."

Itachi's lips twitched in amusement. "Kaa-san, you are trying to bribe me."

A soft laugh rose from Mikoto for the first time since she started the day. "Yes, I am, Itachi. I am, indeed."

* * *

**Ok this is a quick [not very good] update, since i've been gone for so freaking long. so comments, reviews, and constructive criticisms please!**

**Silent-Himitsu**


	5. Additional Part 4

**Sorry for such the long wait! My style might have changed abit, but I hope you all can still enjoy the fic. So... Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Itachi trotted down the steps of the Konoha Police Headquarters, holding the bag of food his mother had brought. He sighed, remembering what his mother told him.

_Oh Foolish Otouto, I told you not to lash out._

Itachi made his way down the street heading toward the busiest part of Konoha, knowing exactly how to locate his currently AWOL brother. Making his way to Ichiraku Ramen, he needed only listen for a moment before hearing a very familiar and loud voice.

"Uwah! Occ-chan! Another Miso Chasiu!"

Itachi waltzed in calmly and as he suspected, his brother was sitting right beside the blonde, eyeing the magic ramen vacuum with vague disgust.

"Yeah just keep clogging your arteries, dobe. Then you can beat me at dying by dying for something stupid."

"Shut up, Teme! You're just jealous you can't eat as much as I can!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Itachi nodded to Teuchi as he turned to serve Naruto his 4th bowl. Catching his brother's eyes, he moved to the seat beside his brother, briefly apologizing to Teuchi for intruding as he sat facing away from the counter.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke averted his eyes, not wanting to discuss what Itachi was there for. Itachi leaned back, placing the bagged food between him and his brother before propping himself up on his elbows in a very casual posture.

"Haha wanted to make sure you ate well tonight. She sent me with dinner from Uruchi-san's."

Sasuke whipped his head to look at his brother, eyes wide with surprise from the fact his older brother had referred to their mother as 'haha' just like back then.

He eyed his older brother's relaxed posture, unfamiliar with the change after so many years of seeing the perfect son Itachi had always played. Looking down at the bag on the counter, he turned away again.

"I don't need it. I was planning to go out and eat with someone I know tonight."

Itachi didn't even bother looking over at his brother, calling his bluff.

"Take it, Sasuke. I'm going to drop by later tonight."

Sasuke whipped around to face him, a startled expression on his face.

"How would you know-!?"

Itachi got up slowly, stretching a little as he rose.

"I'm a former agent and a police officer, it's not that hard to find out."

Itachi turned and chuckled at the irritated expression on the younger's face. He leaned over to poke his brother's forehead lightly.

"_You and I are flesh and blood. I am always going to be there for you,_" he smiled softly, remembering a much younger Sasuke, "_that's what big brothers are for._"

He nodded his thanks to the owner and called out to his brother once more before walking out of the stall.

"Don't forget."

"Whatever... Aniki."

Itachi bit back a smile as he caught the whisper at the end. The walk back to the police headquarters was short, much to his displeasure, he could have used a bit more time away from the ever present mountain of paperwork.

* * *

Naruto finished inhaling his 4th bowl as Itachi left. He had been listening to the conversation, hoping to find out why Sasuke had called him out for no particular reason at all. As he took out his fat little frog, he took a peek at Sasuke and the boxed food before him.

"So, did something happen?"

Sasuke glanced over before looking away, avoiding the question altogether.

"Would you hurry up and pay already, dobe?"

Naruto crinkled his nose in annoyance. Quickly, he counted out the money due and got up, grinning at his favorite chef.

"Arigato-ne, Occ-chan! Anata no Ichiraku Ramen wa sekai de saikodesu!" [Thanks, old man! Your Ichiraku Ramen is the best in the world!]

Teuchi laughed as he bid his favorite customer good bye.

Sasuke nodded his goodbye and stepped out with the bag in his hand.

"So are you going to tell me now?"

Naruto watched his best friend shift uncomfortably, not used to such a seeing his 22 year old ANBU captain friend this way at all. Rolling his eyes, he shoved the dark-haired man in the direction he wanted to go and sauntered forward, expecting him follow.

They walked in silence, finding comfort in the other's presence. Soon they reached Naruto's destination. The training field they first became teammates. The blonde sprung forward, leaping onto a stump and settling down on it, making sure he was facing the raven man who opted to lean against another stump.

"Alright, Teme. Spill it. There's no way your brother would just come by and deliver dinner without some kind of reason if you live in the same house as your mother."

Sasuke made an annoyed expression.

"When the hell did you get so smart?"

Naruto only narrowed his eyes, not budging on the matter. And to the blonde man's surprise, the young Uchiha's resistance actually withered and died. Naruto watched as Sasuke set down the bag and hoisted himself up to sit on top of the stump.

A tired expression aged the young face before him, a hand running through the dark hair as a sigh left Sasuke's lips. Sasuke's mouth opened to speak, but no noise came out, a turmoil in the usually confident eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"I had a break down."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow knowing there was more.

"My father had me _evaluated_," Sasuke spat the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth, "when I was unconscious. He removed me from active duty and declared invalid."

Naruto eyed the man quietly, expecting him to continue but received no more information.

"Sasuke, that doesn't tell me shit about why you had dinner delivered by your brother."

The Uchiha pulled a knee up and propped up an arm before turning to hide his face. Silence took over before he heard a quiet answer.

"I left home."

The jinchuriki nearly fell off when he processed the words. He stared at the silent male, hoping that it was just a joke.

"Are you serious?"

When he got no reply, Naruto asked softly, "Why?"

Another sigh breezed out of Sasuke, "I...I just got tired of everything."

A furrowed brow made Sasuke sigh again. "It's easier to show you."

"Then show me."

"I'm not using the Mangekyo on you."

Naruto huffed, irritated. "Sasuke, I'm half the reason why you have it. Now use it on me."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"You scared?"

"Yes, I'm terrified of letting you know things about me in detail. It disgusts me so much I'm terrified."

Naruto couldn't help smiling a little, relieved that the Sasuke he knew was still there.

"I'm glad to know you are still an ass. Now, seriously. Explain it or show me."

A snort came from Sasuke, who was still turned away.

"You sound so threatening."

"Come on, Teme. The more you drag it out, more gay this is going to feel."

Sasuke shot him a expression of "I-don't-want-to-and-I-wouldn't-touch-a-man-especi ally-not-you".

"Well?"

"...Fine. But not a word of this, understand?"

Naruto rolled his blue eyes at Sasuke's glare before focusing on the orbs as they faded from black to red.

* * *

**I'd also like to thank everyone that's reviewed, favorited and followed this fic! I'm very grateful and hope that you may continue to enjoy this fic as I continue to develop it!**

**Many thanks,**

**Silent-Himitsu**


End file.
